Now and Forever
by SLobsessedfan2
Summary: "A Ramy story based off a dream I had. No drama, no fights, no agurements, just Ramy happniess."
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Hi everybody, this story was going to be a one-shot but I got to thinking about it and I couldn't make it that way, after I wrote the first chapter I couldn't stop. So this is a story I came up with, it was actually a dream I had the night I read a major spoiler coming up, I couldn't stop thinking about it so this dream came to me. Hope you all enjoy =)**

**I DON'T OWN SECRET LIFE IN ANYWAY, this was just a story that came out of my dreams =)**

**This is It **

Amy left the room and entered the hallway in her gorgeous strapless white dress, as the bridesmaids in their strapless blue dresses and groomsmen in their pink vests and black tuxes with blue trim got in their place before her as George took her arm smiling, she took a deep breathe before smiling back

"This is it dad"

"I know Amy I know"

They stood there as the music began to play, the flower girl entered spreading pink peddles over the church, making her way to the stage and standing. John entered next with the pillow bearing the rings, smiling as he made his way next to his daddy taking his hand, Robbie shortly following with the second pillow.

Ben and Adrian walked side by side before parting, Grace and Leo were next, Madison was a co-maid of honor along with Lauren. Madison walked with Jack and Lauren with Jesse, they parted to join their sides.

The crowd went silent as they knew who would walk down next, the song began to play as the crowd began to stand.

Ricky looked in her direction and gulped thinking back to the conversation he had with George yesterday.

[Flashback]

_He, John and George were out for the day picking up their tuxes and doing last minute wedding stuff, they stopped to have lunch and chat. _

"_So its your last day as a free man." _

"_Yeah, I know." _

"_You know you can still back out." _

"_Yeah, I know, but I'm not going to. I've waited this long and I'm ready."_

"_Your ready to spend the rest of your life married to Amy?" _

"_Yeah, we've been together for awhile, what's the difference between us being together and us getting married we will still be together." _

"_Yes, but you were just boyfriend and girlfriend that then and that meant either one of you could leave, but now your about to become husband and wife and that, my friend is hard to get out of." _

"_Yeah, I know. We could have done all that but we didn't and you know why because we love each other." _

"_You better." _

"_We do obviously or we wouldn't be getting married" _

_George just sat there as he starred at him._

[End of flashback]

The doors opened and there she was with George by her side gliding down slowly, tears in both their eyes as they reached the stage. It was at that moment that Ricky truly understood what George was trying to tell him and he meant what he said when he said he would never back out.

The minister patted Ricky on the back as Amy and George reached their spot.

"Who Gives this woman to this man?" the minister began to speak.

"Her Mother and I do" were the words out of George's mouth with tears brimming in his eyes. He kissed her gently before giving her away, going back to sit with Anne.

Ricky took her hand in his, and smiled with tears brimming in both their eyes.

The minister began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony." He looked at Ricky.

"Do we have the rings?"

"Oh, yes."

Ricky looked down at his smiling son before bending down and telling his they needed the rings from the pillow, John gave his daddy his crooked smile and gave him the rings.

Ricky kissed his sons head before going back up to stare into Amy's gorgeous eyes.

He placed the rings in hands as the minister began to speak. "Ok now we have the rings. The bride and groom have made up vows of their own." says the minister as he spoke, looking at Ricky, he says, "you may begin"

Ricky smiles, "Amy Juergens, you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid my eyes on, and I am honored to be standing here with you today knowing that the words coming out of my mouth and yours are 100% sincere and true. From that day we met at Band Camp I have had my eye on you and even though we were younger and made a choice that would effect us for the rest of our lives it turned into the best, and as I look at the little man you have given me. I love you more and more with each glance. Though we have had ups and downs with past loves, and past mistakes we made it through when nobody believed in us we proved them wrong. I was a kid with a bad past and would shut out anybody who tried to help me, but you were always there to help break the barrier and not only listen to me, but to love me. You knew who I was, and you saw past that. You gave me a chance when I thought all hope of ever finding love was gone, you came to me, and told me that you would like to take a shot at us having a real relationship. I admit, that when you asked to date, I thought it was silly. But after having that one dinner with you and John, I knew you were my true love, when I said 'I love you,' for the first time it scared the hell out of me to hear those words pass my lips, but it was clear to me that when they did I meant it 100%. From there on, our relationship was an rollercoaster. But you never lost hope, and when it looked as if it was the end, you still held strong and never gave up, proposing to you at my graduation was the smartest choice I have ever made. Even though everybody said I wasn't marriage material, you knew I was and that scared me at first, but as I looked into your eyes on that stage, I knew you would be mine for the rest of my life. I love you Amy," he whispered in a soft, gentle, tone as he kisses her lightly on the cheek.

"Amy, its your turn" said the minister, looking at her.

"Ricky Underwood, you are the most loveable man I have ever known. What you said was true, we have had ups and downs, but we made it through when nobody thought we would have. You bring out the best in me everyday, when people saw me as weak and fragile, and about to break, you saw me as strong and was there with me when people called me a bad mom. You stood up for me that one day in NY, and when you did, you changed my perspective on what kind of man you are, people called you a player who's had a bad past, but I see you as the man who is the father of my son, the man who changed for me, as the man I knew I could love unconditionally everyday even when you were cranky and upset. When I tried to help you, and you got mad I understood why, but it seems like every argument we had, has made us stronger, and I know that once we walk out of here today, it will only get better with you by my side. I feel safe and secure with you. I love you Ricky, Now and Forever." She says as she kisses him softly on the cheek.

"That was beautiful. Now I will start. Do you Richard Underwood, take Amy Juergens to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold to love and to cherish in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Ricky with his smile and tears welling up said "I do," He said as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Do you, Amy Juergens, take Richard Underwood to be you wedded husband to have and to hold to love and to cherish in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Tears began to stream down her cheeks, but a smile on her face, Amy said "I do" and slid the ring on his finger.

As Ricky smiled as took her hands in his, they stood before everybody as the minister said "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Richard Underwood, you may kiss the bride"

Ricky then took her face in his hands, and they kissed so passionately and madly it was hard to pull away.

The crowd began to cheer as they kissed, and they turned around hand in hand.

Ricky scooped John in his arms, if anybody was walking out with them it was him. He wrapped his arms around his daddy as they walked down the aisle.

Stopping at Anne and George, Amy wrapped her mom in a huge hug as her dad shook Ricky's hand and kissed John. she hugged her dad tightly as her mom gave Ricky a huge hug and John as well. They made their way to Ricky's side.

Margret, Shakur, and Nora giving the same attention to them, as people began to leave out the door.

The wedding party slowly made their way into the hallway,

they saw Robbie handing out bubbles in a basket they both smiled, Ricky still holding John in his right arm.

When the people were all outside ready to blow bubbles at the new bride and groom, they walked outside. Bubbles where everywhere getting all over Ricky and Amy as the crowd cheered and the newlyweds smiled.

Their ride was waiting Jack was driving, they smiled at each other and shifted John to Anne, he began to whimper saying, "No No" "mommy mommy" reaching his arms out for Amy to take him.

Amy smiled but not wanting to get her dress dirty from his shoes and said "go to daddy"

Ricky stuck his arms out for him and John accepted resting his head on Ricky's shoulder. He smiled, "what's wrong buddy, you don't want grandma?"

"No-no," he said, as he gripped Ricky's shoulder tighter indicating that he wasn't going to let go of his daddy for anything.

They didn't have Johns car seat in the car, so they just put him between the two of them their arms his seatbelt.

They shut the door and drove off watching everybody wave from behind.

**What did everybody think? I love that Ramy finally got married and I love how the ceremony went! Please review, they will make me very happy :D Chapter two will be the reception!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, I would like to say thank you all so much for the positive feedback on the first chapter So Im publishing the next one Also BIG BIG BIG THANK YOU goes out to my very good friend Mel, she has been the greatest supporter of my writing and she has helped me a lot by pinpointing what edits need to be made **

**The Reception **

They drove around the block waiting for the guests to leave the church so they could get the pictures taken. It took about 3 drives when everybody was gone, they made their way out of the car John's hands in both of theirs and walked down the stairs to the stage where the photographer was waiting.

They took pictures for what felt like hours, but when they were finally done they arrived at the reception hall, lining up behind the rest of the wedding party as the DJ announced their names one by one while they made their way to the long table and sat down.

After announcing them all, the DJ stood as well as the crowd as he announced "And congratulations to the new Mr. and Mrs. Ricky Underwood!"

With their adorable son John Underwood, everybody began to cheer and clap and take pictures of them making their way to the table. John still had hold of each of their hands giggling at his parents.

They took their place at the table smiling at each other John sitting on Ricky's knee.

They asked Grace to do the opening prayer before they ate, she accepted and said it with much gratitude. Once the opening prayer was said and done, the wedding party stood as they filed out one by one to the table full of food.

Amy, Ricky, and John had the first to everything and they took advantage of it, piling their plates full of food. Ricky had to make another plate for John so he had 2 giant platefuls. Walking back to the table, the rest of the wedding party followed, as they all sat down to eat.

Jack who was Ricky's best man, gave his speech. "Hello Everyone, I'm Jack Pappas, Ricky's best man. I would like to say that I have known Ricky all throughout High School, and we had the same classes together. Ricky is a great friend even though he has made some mistakes in his life, those mistakes brought us here today for a good reason." Jack said, as he chuckled lightly. "Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that Ricky may have made some mistakes in his life, but he has changed so much. And trust me when I say that he has changed for the better. Even though he became a dad at 16 he loves his son more then anything else in this world, well maybe except Amy" he said, chuckling again. "So today, I would like to congratulate Ricky, Amy and john on becoming a family I wish them a long and happy life," he says as he pats Ricky on the back, picking up his glass. "To Ricky and Amy!"

The crowd then picks up their glasses, and echo, "to Ricky and Amy!"

Jack smiles, says thank you, and takes a seat.

The crowd then cheers, banging all of their glasses together.

Madison and Lauren rose to say something next, "Hi everyone, I'm Madison, and I'm Lauren. We're Amy's best friends, we have been her best friends since the 3rd grade and its hard to believe that right now we're standing here in a reception hall for her wedding." Said Lauren as she giggled.

"Were happy that Amy found her guy, Ricky has changed so much since that one night at band camp" Madison said, chuckling.

"We never thought that Ricky would ever propose let alone get married to anybody. He's always been labeled the 'bad boy,' but he has come so far, and we're here today because he changed. Amy has also came so far, she became pregnant at 15, had John, went to school, attended that program in NY, and fell in love with Ricky. We wish Amy and Ricky the best" Lauren said, taking a seat.

Ricky looked at Amy, "I didn't know they were gonna say half that, stuff did you?"

"No. Oh well they wished us the best" Amy said as she smiled at Amy.

Ricky smiled back at Amy as they both turned their attention to their son.

John smiled at them both before going back to eating his food, being careful not to spill things on himself. Even though he was young he knew when it came to nice clothes you don't mess them up or mommy and daddy would freak out.

After about a half hour of people eating, the DJ came on and announced that they should cut the cake.

Ricky and Amy rose hand in hand and made their way to the table where their cake was.

It was a gorgeous cake. It had Ricky and Amy's prom picture on the side along with John's 1st birthday. Along with a picture of the three of them on the same side. the other was a picture of Ricky proposing at his graduation and another family picture of the three of them. It was a chocolate and white cake with each of their initials embedded in frosting, RAJ. - Ricky, Amy, John.

John saw that his mommy and daddy went without him, so he ran to them and grabbed his mommy's hand. She smiled down at him,

the crowd stood with their cameras ready to capture the moment.

Anne cut the cake and they each took a piece holding each piece at the others mouth,

Ricky took his piece and slammed it in Amy's face, laughing hysterically which made John look up at his mommy then bust out in giggles.

Amy retaliated by doing the same to Ricky with her piece making John burst out in even more laughter.

They kissed smearing the cake all over each others faces taking their fingers and licking them off then going to get a napkin.

John looked at the cake with wide eyes and patted his dads hand, "Daddy."

Ricky kneeled down next to him making himself eye level with John, "what is it buddy?"

"Cake." Said John as he pointed to the cake.

"You want some cake Buddy?" Ricky asked.

John nodded his head yes with a huge smile.

Ricky grabs him a piece of cake and takes his hand as well as Amy's and they make their way back to the table. Ricky set John on his knee again and fed him the cake so he wouldn't make a mess.

After eating the cake, it was time for Ricky and Amy's first dance.

Amy wrapped her arms around Ricky's neck as the music began to play. They danced slow to the music swaying in the rhythm wrapped in each others arms.

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too Ricky"

The father daughter dance was after.

the DJ put on I Loved Her First as George took Amy from Ricky and they swayed and glided to the music. George looked at his little girl who was a mom and a new bride and began to cry, as the lyric I was enough for her not long ago, I was her number one she told me so played. He thought about all those times when she was a little girl and how she would play house, and say that he would always live with her no matter where she went and now he looks at her dressed in her wedding dress with her new husband and her son getting ready to embark on a new chapter of her life. A chapter that she didn't need him anymore to protect her she had Ricky now.

"Time changes everything, life must go and I'm not gonna stand in your way."

Amy looked at her dad's tears running down his face, and held him tighter saying it would all be ok.

She knew it was hard on him, but he knew that the day she got with Ricky and the day that Ricky said he loved her that it was it, they would be together from then on.

But she couldn't help but cry into her dad's shoulder, they were happy tears and she was sure her dad's tears were also happy tears.

Someday you might know what I'm going through when a miracle smiles up at you, I loved her first.

When the song was over and it was time to let go, he whispered "I love you Amy" in her ear before letting her hand go and giving her back to her groom.

Ricky was dancing with Anne as he looked at Amy with those gorgeous eyes and crooked smile that made her melt.

Anne noticed and told him he was free to dance with her daughter and she was happy to call him a son.

He smiled at her with sincere gratitude, and slowly made his way to his bride.

He once again took Amy in his arms and began to sway when John ran his little crooked run towards them giggling and shouting "mommy daddy" and running into Ricky's leg.

Ricky chuckled, and picked John up who gave him a huge hug and took Amy in his arms and the three of them began to sway, John resting his head on his daddy's shoulder. - His favorite spot to lay his head.

The rhythm of the music began to make him sleepy.

Ricky had Amy with his other arm wrapped around her waist as the glided to the music. Amy had one hand on Ricky's shoulder and the other holding Johns little hand.

The music stopped and DJ played a fast song, Johns head shot up as he heard the jumpy music.

Ricky set him down and John began to dance shaking his tiny body all over the dance floor strutting like he owned the floor with his spiky little Mohawk, and his black tux.

Ricky couldn't help but laugh neither could Amy.

Anne noticed, and quickly got her video camera taping Johns little dance,

they all gathered around the dance floor to watch John get it down.

Amy decided she would join him, she took his tiny little hands and they began to shake it dancing.

Ricky also got in on the fun and began to mimic what moves John was doing. Which made John giggle and laugh, Ricky pulled out a move where he touched his hair at the end, john liked it and did the same sliding his small hand across his spiked Mohawk grinning as his mommy burst out in laughter.

Robbie joined the fun after a few minutes and him and john just had fun.

After the dancing was over which was a few hours, it was time to clean up the hall, the reception was over.

They expected John to be asleep after all that dancing and it being so late, but he was up and running around all over the empty hall chasing Robbie all over and then stopping to take a drink from his sippy cup.

Amy took his jacket off so he wouldn't be too constricted and left him in his pants and vest.

He thought he would be a sly little guy and made his way to the remaining cake on the table, scooping a piece up in his little hands.

Ricky noticed and was sneaky making his way over to where John couldn't see him, he caught him and John began to giggle trying to hide what he took.

"Buddy, did you take some cake?" Ricky said with a smile.

"Noooo" he tried to sound honest, but he's only three, so he giggled instead.

Ricky got him some napkins and cleaned his hands up then scooped him up and began to tickle him and throw him over his shoulder making him squeal until he shouted "stop daddy," still squealing.

He placed him back on the floor and John began to run still shaky and dizzy from his attack from Ricky.

It was 11:30 when Amy and Ricky went into the parking lot and got into the limo that Jack rented and drove, they kissed John goodbye and drove off waving. Ready to go on their honeymoon.

**A/N: So how did everyone like this chapter? I know it was a bit cheesy but hey receptions aren't the best in the world **

**Review please, they make me happy and I will post the next chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heres the next chapter The Honeymoon. This chapter is rated M because of sexual content! **

**The Honeymoon**

Ricky had hold of Amy's hand as they boarded their flight to Hawaii.

They saved up and their parents also helped finance the trip.

They flight was ok, a little stuffy but ok.

The whole flight Ricky had his arms around Amy and they made out half the way their making everybody stare but they didn't care this was their honeymoon their special time to be alone, even though they were on a plane.

**The Hotel**

Ricky and Amy arrived at the hotel soon after they got off the plane and onto the resort.

Ricky pulled their luggage in and set it down before scooping Amy up in his arms and carrying her unto the bed.

She quickly got out the candles and lit them up making the room smell like love and lust as she sprinkled red rose pedals all over the room making Ricky gaze.

His eyes. Amy thought, like milk chocolate. She smiled at him and started to tease him. She knew that this would be a good night.

With a coy smile, Amy stripped down to her lingerie and made her way to Ricky. Tonight was the night. The night of all nights.

Ricky's eyes sparkled in the moonlight as he took in Amy's appearance. The lacy blue bra and matching panties made his testosterone level raise higher.

He loosened his tie, for anticipation. Amy took him by his tie onto the bed. Amy helped him take off his clothes, and finally their mouths went to work.

Ricky pinned Amy to the bed and moved south. Ricky looked at Amy, for a response, And found that she was waiting.

Amy gulped as she watched him lean down and dip his tongue into her and she couldn't help but moan his name. It started with just his tongue brushing against her clitoris, and then he slowly began to suck on it, rubbing his tongue back and forth against it, making it nice and hard.

He then slipped two fingers inside her, once again, slowly penetrating her. Amy sighed again heavily, raising her hips up to him. Ricky wrapped his arms around her legs, lifting her up to him as he filled her with his tongue, and she began to spasm around it.

Her juices filled his mouth, and he gladly swallowed them, easily cleaning her up Amy leaned up to kiss him as he came up to her she gasped as he placed his hands on her bare breasts, squeezing gently.

She arched her back, pushing her breast further into his hands. Amy looked down at Ricky, his eyes were trained on his hands as they worked. He slid his hands down to her waist, his eyes darting up to meet hers. His eyes were clouded over with lust, and she was pretty sure hers were, too.

His mouth hovered over her left breast as he attentively looked up at her, through his long dark lashes, before his mouth gently latched onto her hardened nipple. A small moan escaped through her slightly parted lips, as she ran her fingers through Ricky's dark hair. Ricky's lips slowly moved to her right breast, giving as much attention to it as he had the left.

"Ricky." Amy whimpered.

He smiled in return and slowly kissed his way down her stomach, she looked down to see him smiling at her naked form. Before he could respond she pulled him towards her, lifting his shirt over his head. she couldn't help but stare at his masculine chest, though Ricky didn't give her much time for admiring it, as he crashed his lips onto Amys. she sighed into his mouth, running her slender hands down his chest, her fingers landing on the button to his pants. she quickly undid it and pulled down the zipper, tugging his pants down as far as she could.

Ricky took them off the rest of the way as Amy's eyes fixated on the bulge in his boxer briefs. She reached out slowly, her fingers sliding underneath the thin fabric. she took a shaky breath before slowly pulling them down.

Amy's eyes slowly raked over Ricky's naked form, getting extremely wet as her eye's landed on his very prominent erection.

Her heart picking up speed even though she has done this a lot before as she ran her shaky hand down his chest, before she took his length in her hand, curling her fingers around him, as she slowly started pumping her hand up and down his length.

Amy looked up to see if Ricky liked what she was doing, his eyes were closed, a moan softly leaving his lips. she smirked, silently loving the fact that she pretty much had total control over him at the moment Amy lowered her head to the tip of his penis, her tongue darting out, lightly licking the head teasing him, before wrapping her lips around him sucking on him and biting softly. She heard a deep groan above her as she felt it twitch in her mouth. She couldn't believe the effect this always has on Ricky, seeing as how she has done this before.

Suddenly, Ricky's hands were on either side of Amy's head as he moved himself out of her mouth. she looked up with questioning eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked nervously. He shook his head back and forth quickly.

"No, no. That was...Amazing, really." He said, breathing heavily.

Butterflies were dancing around in her stomach as he kissed her tenderly, while leading her head down onto the soft pillow. Their lips parted, their tongue's dancing around in each-others mouths. Amys arms wrapped around his back, her finger nails lightly grazing his shoulder. Ricky was the one to break the kiss as he looked at Amy, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"You really are beautiful, Amy." He said, pressing a tender kiss on her jaw.

Tears filled the corner of her eyes, as she smiled lovingly at him. their lips met again, their kisses tender and full of love.

Amy groaned into his mouth, melting against him, she wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers into his hair.

He was gentle with her as he slowly filled her up and then slid back out, only to do it again.

Amy gasped each time he pulled out, only to lose it all as he filled her again. Her finger nails scratched his shoulder, as their hips meet.

"Ricky." Amy moaned out, her teeth biting gently down on his shoulder, as the pressure of her orgasm started to build.

Their breath's coming out shallow and ragged, as they kissed each other, their kisses full of passion and desire.

Amy could see little beads of perspiration building on Ricky's forehead, a drop running down the side of his face, down his jaw. It made Ricky look that much sexier.

Amy's slender fingers ran up the back of his neck, wrapping themselves around the hair at the nape of his neck.

Ricky's lips moved down her neck, as their hips met again.

She began to thrust harder against him, showing need of more after a few minutes and Ricky couldn't help but smile.

He pried his lips away from hers, placing a finger against her lips as he slowly, almost completely removed himself from her, until only the head of his penis was inside of her. Without a word, he slammed back into her and crushed his lips against hers, drinking in her cries of pleasure while she met him thrust for thrust, each time continuing to beg for more.

He continued, reaching a hand down to shift one of her legs just slightly. A guttural moan escaped Amy as the shift caused him to brush against her clit each time he filled her.

Amy knew she was close and she was sure he was too, as she clung tighter to him, biting his collarbone as she felt all loss of control. Amy cried out Ricky's name as he rubbed his thumb over her clit, bringing her closer to her release. their hips now meeting up faster.

Amy came first, and the pleasure this time was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her finger nails sinking into the flesh of his shoulder, most likely drawing some blood, she couldn't hold on anymore she reached her orgasm and fell completely limp in his arms.

Several hard thrusts later, Ricky met her, bringing her into another climax. as he buried his head in her shoulder, calling out her name.

They both lay breathless, and taken by each other as his body still lay half-covering hers. Amy rested her head against his, listening to her heart race, and feeling his from the beating of his temple against her head. It was the most sporadic thumping she'd ever felt between her body and someone else's, and she cherished it. She never wanted to feel anyone else against her again. Here, in these small moments, she had fallen in love with her husband all over again. She had fallen in need, love, lust, rapture…everything, all over again with him.

**A/N: Yeah I know this chapter is short but I wanted The Honeymoon alone as a chapter all about it. Hope everybody liked, it became rated M, but its their honeymoon. Big Credit to two very good Ramy fics that I used a lot of the parts from "That sexy red bra" and "Kisses in the Night"**


End file.
